The present invention relates to an alarm timepiece.
For alarm watches or other timepieces it is essential to provide an alarm when a preset time is reached. Nonetheless, the conventional alarm timepiece has the disadvantage in that the operator has to caculate back the length of time necessary for him to prepare or finish his work before he leaves the office at exactly the preset alarm time. He then sets the alarm time while taking such preparatory period of time into consideration.